Omon Gon Oson
by heavenlyshadows
Summary: Being a family means you are a part of something very special. It means you love and will be loved for the rest of your life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to twist the meaning behind ****_omon gon oson_**** a little bit. It is explained later in the chapter.**

Bellamy was ashamed to admit that when he had first found out he hadn't been excited. He was happy, of course he was but underneath that happiness was fear. Fear of what would happen if, once again, they were threatened by starvation or sickness or war. Fear that he wouldn't be good enough. Fear that the other Arkadians would do when they found out.

Not necessarily hurt them, but shame them, shun them, force them to live the way Octavia had for the first sixteen years of her life and Bellamy didn't want that, not for his child.

_His child._

It was still hard to believe that it was real, even after knowing for almost a month.

Clarke was pregnant.

He should have been thrilled. This wasn't the Ark, Bellamy and Clarke wouldn't be floated for having a baby even though they weren't married, and they wouldn't be living as Bellamy had on the poorer parts of the Ark, with barely enough ration points to feed two people. No, this wasn't the Ark.

This was Earth. They were still fighting to survive and their supplies were limited, perfectly rationed so that each person had enough to keep them functioning. Another person in Arkadia would mess that up and Skaikru wouldn't let Bellamy and Clarke's child forget that. Just like on the Ark, when the others found out, Bellamy and Clarke would be met with grim smiles and forced congratulations.

Some people, like their friends, would be genuinely happy for them but others wouldn't because another person in the camp meant fewer resources for themselves. Another person meant a burden.

The thought made Bellamy seethe. Even Clarke's own mother, who they had turned to when Clarke had gotten so sick even she was concerned, had congratulated them through her teeth and left the infirmary without another word. No child should have to grow up like that, where they weren't wanted, even by their own flesh and blood.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Bellamy was pulled out of his thoughts by Miller, who was walking back to the dorms with him from guard patrol. He nodded. "Yeah, just tired." Bellamy knew from the look on his friends face that he didn't believe him but to his relief, Miller let it go, clapping him on the shoulder as they reached the door to Bellamy's dorm.

"Alright man, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Bellamy nodded, watching as Miller walked down the hallway and, once he was out of sight, punched in the code to unlock the door. It slid open soundlessly and what he saw made him smile. Clarke stood in front of the mirror, her shirt lifted above her stomach and a mixture of wonder and love on her face. Abby had determined that she was about three months along and now, at almost four, she was just barely beginning to show.

"Hey," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her so his hands were on her belly. "How are you feeling? You were pretty sick when I left this morning." Clarke leaned back against him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I'm ok." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We missed you today."

Bellamy smiled and kneeled in front of her, placing a kiss on her stomach between his hands. "Hi baby, it's your dad." His voice was quiet. "I can't wait to meet you."

After a moment, he stood. "We need to think about telling people."

Clarke sighed. "I know."

She stared at the wall behind his head, thinking. "I think we should start with Octavia and our friends."

Bellamy groaned at the prospect of telling his sister. "She's going to kill me."

Despite his fear of being brutally murdered and never seen again, Bellamy went on a hunting patrol with Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, and Murphy the next day, trying to figure out how he was going to tell them. The fact that Octavia knew how distracted he was didn't help his nerves and he had led them in a circle for the second time when she called him on it.

"Ok, what's going on with you? This is like, the third time we've passed this tree," she gestured at it with her sword. "Which means you're either lost or something is bothering you so what the hell?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly, and he had absolutely no idea what to say. It still amazed him how, despite how much had changed, she still knew him so well.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "Clarke's pregnant. We're having a baby." For a moment his friends said nothing, just stared at him in complete and utter shock, and Bellamy felt his heart twist.

_Please._ He silently pleaded with them. _Please be happy for us._ It wasn't until that moment that he realized how badly he wanted it, how badly he wanted something in his life to be normal for once. He thought they were going to let him down when suddenly his sister, carrying a massive sword and decked out in Grounder gear, let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt!" She launched herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bellamy this is amazing." Over her shoulder, he could see the guys grinning and Murphy mouthed 'congratulations' when they made eye contact.

"Wait," Octavia said, pulling away from him. "How long have you known?"

Bellamy froze. He was in trouble.

"Um…." he scratched the back of his head. "About a month."

To his surprise, when Octavia took a swing at him, it wasn't at his face but at his shoulder. "A month!" she cried. "You've known for a month and you haven't told me?" She continued to rain blows down on him, but Bellamy could tell she wasn't really mad.

As they walked back to Arkadia, a deer and a handful of squirrels and rabbits between them, Murphy fell into step beside him.

"So, a baby huh?"

"Yeah." He readjusted his pack on his shoulder. "When are you and Raven going to have one?"

Murphy snorted. "Yeah, right. Me with a kid? You're hilarious Blake, you really are."

Bellamy knew he was trying to be funny, but there was something in his voice that made Bellamy think there was something Murphy wasn't saying. All of a sudden, Murphy sighed. "We may be on the Ground but nothing's changed," he said, echoing Bellamy's thoughts from the day before. "They were barely willing to let us back into camp and we were already there. There's no future for a kid in Arkadia."

He stopped, suddenly remembering who he was talking to and put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "But I'm happy for you man. You guys deserve something good, after everything…." Bellamy smiled slightly, but it wasn't as sincere as he would have hoped because the fear was back. The fear that Murphy was right.

It was still running through his head as he sat by the fire later that night and Lincoln came to sit beside him, handing him a mug of something warm that smelled strongly of liquor. "Shouldn't you be with Clarke?" he asked as Bellamy took a swig from his mug. "She's asleep. Today wasn't one of her best."

Lincoln nodded and it wasn't until his mug was almost empty that he spoke again. "I heard what Murphy said to you today, about there being no future for a child in Arkadia." He paused, waiting for Bellamy to get upset or defensive. He didn't.

"Octavia told me what it was like on the Ark, why she lived under the floor, why your mother was executed." His voice had a bitter edge but his face remained passive.

"In my village, when a child is born we celebrate. Everyone, in the weeks leading up to the birth gives something to the family." He was smiling, staring down at his hands as if he could see the memories clearly mapped out in the lines of his palms. Bellamy wondered how a man who had so many scars could have so many happy memories, especially about the people who had given them to him.

"The day the child is born, the entire village feasts and we have a saying; Omon gon oson." Bellamy thought of the Trigedasleng Clarke had taught him. "All of me for all of us?" Lincoln nodded and for a moment, Bellamy was pleased that he had translated it correctly.

"As a village," Lincoln continued. "We promise to live together, to give everything we are to protect each other. Omon gon oson is our way of promising that to the child, assuring them that they are one of us, that they are wanted, that this is their home."

Bellamy stared at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

For the first time since he sat down, Lincoln looked him in the eyes. "Octavia and I are getting a group together. Starting our own camp." Bellamy looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Where are you going to go?"

"Back to the dropship." He glanced across camp to where Octavia sat in the dining hall with Monty and Jackson, three dark heads bent over a weathered piece of paper. "We don't belong here anymore." As much as Bellamy wanted to deny it, Lincoln was right. The Ark had never been home for either of the Blakes, but the dropship camp had.

Even though the delinquents had their fair share of struggles, they found their place on the ground. They weren't dreading waking up in the morning because each new day meant they were one step closer to their execution. They weren't constantly looking over their shoulders because the Council would find any reason, no matter how small, to put them in the Skybox. On the ground they were free.

"I saw you in the camp," Lincoln said. "You were happy there, you _and _Clarke. Come with us." Bellamy pressed his lips into a thin line. He wanted nothing more than to take Clarke and their things and leave but he knew better. Abby was in Arkadia and he knew that she wasn't going to come with them. She had proven when she turned her husband in to the Council and sent Clarke to the Ground to die that she would always choose her people. Once a Council member, always a Council member.

Lincoln nodded and stood, seeming to understand his dilemma. "Think about it. We leave in two days. And get some sleep you look like hell." Bellamy laughed despite himself as Lincoln walked away. It was probably the first time he had heard him make a joke. Though he was right. Bellamy was exhausted.

With a sigh, he finished off his drink and walked towards his room, kicking his shoes off once he was inside and throwing himself down on the bed, only remembering that Clarke was asleep when he hit the mattress with a thud.

Clarke's eyes flew open and he saw her go for the gun on the bedside table before she relaxed, curling into his side. "Well hello to you too." He immediately put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"S'okay," Clarke said with a yawn. "I wanted to be awake when you came back. I haven't seen you all day." When he didn't respond, she propped herself up on her elbows, concern written in the lines of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Octavia and Lincoln are leaving."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"They're getting a group together and going back to the dropship, starting their own clan. From what it sounds like, a lot of people are on board." He paused, allowing her to process but, as always, she was one step of him. "You think we should go with them."

For a second he thought about lying, thought about saying that if she wanted to stay it was ok with him, but he knew that she would see right through it so he nodded. Clarke bit her lip, considering. "I think you're right."

Bellamy gasped, feigning surprise. "What's this? Did _Clarke Griffin_ just admit that I was _right_? Oh my God, this is too much." He laughed as Clarke scoffed and punched him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, suddenly serious. "What about your mom? I mean, she's your family-"

"Bellamy," Clarke cut him off. "You're my family too, you and our baby."

"So you want to go?" she nodded "Yeah." He leaned up and kissed her then, soft and slow. He remembered a time when he thought he would be happy with having every girl he could want on his arm, night after night of one night stands, doing whatever the hell he wanted. Now, laying there with Clarke, he couldn't imagine wanting anything else.

"I love you," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I love you too." Clarke smiled and laid her head back on Bellamy's chest. "Tell me a story. About the new camp." Bellamy grasped her hand where it lay on his stomach, drawing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"We'll have a cabin all to ourselves. Close enough to the infirmary that you could get there quickly if someone needed you but far enough away so no one else could hear us if we wanted to…." his voice trailed off suggestively and Clarke smacked him on the chest. "Ok, ok I'm sorry." He put his hands up in surrender before continuing.

"I'll build it and let you lose on the walls so you can paint whatever you want. There will be a garden, where you can grow all your medicinal herbs and whatever. It'll be completely ours." He paused to clear his throat. "We'll get married in the summer in the butterfly fields and everyone will be there to see it. There will be space around the camp where our kids can play. O and Lincoln can teach them how to fight, you can show them everything you know about medicine and art, and I can teach them how to shoot. Raven will probably insist they know something about mechanics-"

"You're pretty confident that I'll say yes. And that we're having more than one." Clarke interrupted causing Bellamy to roll his eyes. "You love me."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I do." then motioned for him to continue.

"We'll watch them grow up, see who they become; warriors or leaders or mechanics…. Or holy terrors." Clarke laughed and Bellamy could tell that she was falling asleep.

"And every day, I'll make sure to take care of you. Make sure you're eating and not falling asleep at your desk-"

"It was one time!" Clarke exclaimed and Bellamy jokingly shushed her. "Do you want me to tell the story or not?" she nodded "But more importantly, I'll remind you every day how amazing you are, how beautiful and strong. I'll remind you how much I need you and love you, and I'll keep reminding you for the rest of my life."

He could feel her smile against his chest and pulled her closer, his eyelids drifting closed as exhaustion took its toll. "It sounds perfect," she said. A moment later she was asleep and though he knew she couldn't hear him, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering softly. "It will be."


	2. Chapter 2

Three months after going back to the dropship, Clarke's due date was approaching fast and Bellamy could feel his anxiety building, threatening to choke him. He wasn't quite sure why. Clarke and their baby were healthy, Jackson, who had come when them when they separated from Arkadia, had made sure they had enough medical supplies to make sure Clarke and the baby would be safe when the baby was born, and their alliance with the Grounders was stronger than ever. Lexa had made them the fourteenth clan in her coalition, deeming them _Delinakru_. Delinquent Clan.

Bellamy had laughed when he heard the name. It was almost funny how he had spent so much time worrying about his child's safety when they were growing up in a camp full of criminals. He smiled at the memory as he stood next to Raven in her shop.

She had called him in to show him a crib she had been working on for the baby. "You know Blake, you sitting there smiling like an idiot isn't going to get this thing put together any faster." She flipped her helmet down and welded another rod onto the gate of the crib, dipping it in a bucket of water to cool it then tossing it on a pile of other parts for Bellamy to assemble in his cabin later.

He was still smiling when she took her helmet off and threw it on the workbench. "What?" she asked. "I was just thinking about how all this time I've been worried about the Grounders and my kid is literally being born in a camp full of criminals."

"Not all of us are criminals Blake." She said with a glare, but there was no unkindness in it. Bellamy put his hands up in mock surrender. "Oh forgive me, I forgot about the perfect Raven Reyes who can do no wrong-"

" I've been replaced. You wound me." He turned to see Clarke leaning in the doorway of the shop, a grin on her face. "Replace you," he said. "Never."

She pushed off the wall with a smirk and rolled her crystalline blue eyes. Out of all her qualities, that was one Bellamy hoped their child inherited. Those eyes that saw all the dangers and threats in the world but also saw the beauty in it. Those eyes that, if you looked closely enough, could tell you everything she was thinking.

She came forward so she was leaning against the worktable and jerked her chin in the direction of the pile of metal behind Raven. "What's that?" The mechanic smiled proudly. "This is little Blake's crib." She sat back on the nearby stool with an expression of conceit. "Figured I could design one better than this moron."

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the jab but Clarke was smiling. "It looks great Ra-" she broke off with a gasp, her hand instantly flying to her swollen stomach and Bellamy froze. It couldn't be time yet. It was too early.

Raven was on her feet too, staring at Clarke with a worried expression. "Clarke? You ok? Do you want me to radio your mom?"

Abby had agreed when they left Arkadia to come and stay in their camp a week before the baby was supposed to come, and Bellamy knew that Raven was trying to help, but he also knew that if this really was happening now, radioing Abby wouldn't do them any good.

"Clarke," Bellamy said, desperation edging his voice. "Talk to us."

Clarke took a deep breath then shook her head. "No, we're good. The baby just kicked me too hard." Bellamy could practically feel the relief rolling off him in waves. "Here," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it beneath hers on her stomach. It was several moments before he felt it, the hard jab against his hand, but the contact made him jump. "Woah there, ease up on your mother, you won't be able to kick your way out of there."

He could see paint on Clarke's hands and when he shifted towards the dark corners of the shop, he could have sworn it was glowing. He held his palm up, now covered in blue fluorescent paint, to show Clarke, eyebrow raised. "Busy morning I take it?"

Clarke grinned. "That's what I came in here for. I want to show you something."

Before he could respond, Clarke pulled him out of the shop and towards their cabin where Lincoln was kneeling on the floor, cleaning up containers of paint. He looked up as they came in and grinned. "I wanted to give the baby something." He met Bellamy's eyes over Clarke's head and Bellamy remembered their conversation by the fire all those months ago.

_Everyone in the village gives something to the family._

Lincoln gestured to the paint in his hands then stepped to the side so Bellamy could see the wall behind him. On it was butterflies. Dozens of blue butterflies, starting at the middle of the wall and flying up towards the ceiling, almost identical to the ones in the butterfly fields. Suddenly the paint on Clarke's hands made sense.

"Lincoln made the paint from the bioluminescent moss in the fields." Clarke glanced over at him. "You said I could go crazy on the walls." Bellamy laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I remember. But why the butterflies?" he asked and Clarke bit her lip. "The fields were the first place I fell in love with Earth. They gave me hope of something better than what we had on the Ark."

All he could do was stare. Even after all this time, she still managed to surprise him. He had completely forgotten that Raven was there until she spoke. "Hope. It's a good baby name."

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look. They hadn't really talked about names for their child since they didn't have the equipment to find out the gender, but they needed to. Clarke nodded and Lincoln took the silence that followed as an opportunity to carry the paint out of the room. Raven watched as he left, then cleared her throat. "I'm going to go finish the crib. I'll have Miller help me carry it in." Then she turned and left without another word.

"We do need to talk about names," Clarke said once she was gone. Bellamy nodded and sat down on the edge of their bed. "Show me your list." She pulled a piece of paper off the desk and handed it to him, sitting in silence as he looked it over.

It was divided into two columns, names for a girl on one side and names for a boy on the other. He scrolled through the boy's names quickly as there weren't many;

_Wells_

_Jake/Jacob_

_Ethan_

_Jasper_

Bellamy's heart twisted at seeing their friends name on the list. Jasper had overdosed almost a year previously, unable to cope with what had happened in Mount Weather and the thought of what their friend had fallen to in the months before his death made Bellamy sick. Clarke hadn't been there to see it and in a way Bellamy was glad. She carried enough guilt for that day in the mountain, for the choice they had to make. She didn't need to know how much that choice had destroyed some of the people they had been trying to save,

The list of girls names was longer;

_Charlotte_

_Abigail_

_Thalia_

_Anya_

The name at the bottom made him freeze.

_Aurora_

Clarke caught his expression before he had a chance to recover. "What's wrong?" Bellamy blinked once, twice, then cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Nothing, it's just, I never thought about naming my daughter after my mother."

"It was just an idea…. I didn't know how you would feel about it." If Bellamy was being honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about it either. "I mean, it's not like I hated her. She was my mom. I miss her and I wish she was here to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing," he paused as she chuckled. "But she also let me down in a lot of ways too. She put a massive responsibility on a seven-year-old kid and as much as I love Octavia…." His voice trailed off and he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I never had a chance to just be her brother and that wasn't fair, to me or to her. Even now that she isn't in danger anymore, I can't stop thinking that if something happens to her it's my fault because-"

"Your sister, your responsibility." Clarke interrupted and Bellamy had to stop himself from laughing because of course, Clarke knew what he was thinking. Clarke always knew.

"Naming our baby after my mother doesn't mean the same thing for me as it does for you Clarke." His voice was barely a whisper. Clarke leaned over and grasped his hand, her fingers warm in his. "I know."

They were quiet for a long time, Bellamy's knuckles white from their grip on the list. "I like Hope." He said and she smiled. "What if the baby's a boy?"

He thought for a moment. He hadn't known Wells Jaha or Jake Griffin well, and Ethan had been a Grounder he hadn't known at all but Jasper. Jasper had been one of the hundred and his death had hit both Clarke and Bellamy hard.

But there was someone it had hit harder.

Monty.

Jasper had been his best friend, really the only family Monty had, and now he was gone. Monty had changed in the past year. He was no longer the optimistic kid who saw only the best in people and in the world. It was as if a part of him had died with Jasper and Bellamy knew that no matter how much time passed, that part of him was never coming back.

No, they couldn't name their child after Jasper. That right was Monty's and Monty's alone.

For a moment, he considered telling Clarke that none of the names felt right for their son, but his gaze kept falling back to the first one she had written.

_Wells_

It might not have meant much to Bellamy, but it meant everything to Clarke, There was a reason she had written it first. Wells had been her best friend and even though he had been gone for years, Clarke still missed him as if he had died yesterday. So he couldn't bring himself to just brush off the name. Because it was important to Clarke.

"Wells," he said glancing up from the list to look at her. "I like Wells."

She grinned and put her hands on her stomach, gazing down at it lovingly. "Wells. Wells and Hope. It's perfect."

The baby didn't come early. In fact, a week had passed since Clarke's supposed due date and there was still no sign that their son or daughter was going to make an appearance.

Go figure they would choose to come the one time he had left camp on a hunting trip.

A deer had just approached the cave he was crouched in with Murphy and Miller, eyeing the rock warily when the radio Bellamy was carrying beeped loudly, scaring it off. Murphy swore and fired and fired a few shots in the deer's direction but Bellamy didn't know if he hit it. He was focused on Raven's frantic voice as it sounded through the radio.

"Bellamy, you need to come back…. Clarke's…."

Static cut off the rest of her words but Bellamy already knew what she was going to say.

Clarke was in labor. The baby was coming.

Before he could think better of it he had dropped everything and was sprinting through the woods back towards camp, leaving Murphy and Miller behind.

The dropship wasn't far and when he threw the door to his cabin open, his eyes immediately fell on Clarke and despite the obvious pain she was in, she smiled when she saw him. "You're here." She said breathlessly as he reached her side, practically shoving Raven and Octavia out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm here." he chuckled. "C'mon Princess, you really think I'd miss this?"

"Raven said the radio cut out. I wasn't sure if-" she gasped and doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, alarmed.

"She's fine," Abby said. "It's just a contraction." Clarke took quick, shallow breaths, squeezing his hand so tight he thought she would break bones. "I'm ok," she said after a minute, relaxing back against the pillows of their bed.

"And there's nothing we can give her?" Bellamy asked and Abby shook her head solemnly. "Nothing that's safe for the baby."

Bellamy sighed. He hated that Clarke was in so much pain, but he wasn't willing to risk something happening to their baby.

It was strange to him how much he loved someone he had never met, how much he was willing to give up to make sure they were safe. He remembered when Abby had first arrived at Delinakru's camp two weeks before and had found him harassing Jackson about supplies and being ready for Clarke to go into labor at any time.

She had practically yanked him out of the infirmary and one look in his eyes had told her everything. "Bellamy, you need to relax. It's not whether or not Jackson is prepared that you're worried about." He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What's it like?" He asked, not needing to elaborate for her to understand.

"It's scary," she had said. "As a parent, your greatest fear is that something will happen and it never really goes away, even when they're grown up and don't need you anymore."

She must have realized that what she was saying wasn't helping ease his anxiety because her tone softened. "You're always scared for them and you're always questioning yourself, but none of that compares to the love you feel." Her face adopted a nostalgic look as she followed Bellamy's gaze to where Clarke stood in the infirmary's doorway.

"It's like nothing you've ever felt before, not even for Octavia or my daughter. It's all-consuming and everything you thought mattered before doesn't anymore." She paused, watching him for a moment. "I knew your mother before she was floated," Bellamy stiffened. "She raised you well and I know you'll be a good father. She would have been proud of you."

His train of thought was interrupted when Clarke groaned, crushing his hand in a death grip. "I'm ready to push," she said.

Her mom nodded and kneeled in front of her. A moment later, she nodded again. "Alright, when you feel the next contraction, go ahead and push." Clarke nodded and took a deep breath.

It surprised Bellamy how disheveled she looked. He was used to seeing her calm and collected, ready for anything whenever it happened but now she looked absolutely terrified.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her eyes. "You got this Princess. Just don't let go of me."

Clarke barely managed a smile before the next contraction hit.

She pushed as hard as she could before falling back against the pillows, breathing hard. "You're doing great Clarke," Abby said. "Another push, you can do it." Clarke gitted her teeth, a yell escaping her throat. "One more push Clarke, I can see the head."

She was crying and her chest was rising and falling so fast Bellamy was afraid she would pass out.

A moment later, another cry filled the room, so small and helpless that Bellamy almost couldn't believe it was real.

Then he saw him. Their son.

He was the most beautiful thing Bellamy had ever seen. He had Bellamy's dark hair, in fact, almost everything about him was Bellamy's but when the baby opened his eyes Bellamy saw they were unmistakably blue. The same blue as Clarke's.

He crouched next to the bed as Abby handed the baby to Clarke, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's Wells," he told her with a laugh.

Clarke bent and kissed the top of the babies head. "Hi, Wells."

Octavia and Raven stood at the foot of the bed where Abby had been a moment before, grinning at the new family. You guys he's beautiful." Raven said, putting her arms around a teary Octavia. "Welcome to the world, Little Blake."

The rest of the camp came and went through the cabin throughout the rest of the day, wishing Bellamy and Clarke joyful congratulations. When Bellamy had stepped out of the cabin with his son in his arms, he had been immediately surrounded by friends. Monty, Miller, Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and Harper all stood around him, patting him on the back, cheering and eager to celebrate Delinakru's first newborn.

After Monty and Harper disappeared to their cabin, Bellamy had the sneaking suspicion Wells wouldn't be the last.

Lincoln had been the one to pass him a drink, meeting his eyes with a smile and reciting the words he had told Bellamy when they had sat by the fire all those months ago.

"Omon gon oson."

Bellamy lifted his cup in a toast. "Omon gon oson."

The words weren't only for Wells. They were for everyone that stood around him, the people that lay in the graves outside the camps, the ones who lived in Arkadia, and the ones they had lost in the sky. They were words for the friends they still had and the ones they had left behind, the people he had bled, fought, and cried for. They were for the mother who should have been there to see the people her children had become, the father who would never know that his grandson's middle name was in his honor. They were for the woman who slept in the cabin a few yards away, the woman who had given him everything, who had shown him that life was worth living. They were for his family, his people.

And maybe it wouldn't stay like this. Maybe in five years or five months or even tomorrow, everything would fall apart and there would be another war to fight and more people to save. But for now, they were happy. So he whispered the words once more, praying that nothing changed.

"Omon gon oson."


End file.
